


from a distant song

by Celstese



Series: vampires [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Gen, How babies are made, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Stuffed Toys, The Question, accidentally breaking something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: While babysitting coral coral breaks a stuffed animal and Cain is asked a question by them.





	from a distant song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the strange life of Astra Haines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660769) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese). 



> back story to the strange life of Astra Haines

Cain, all of a sudden,heard his younger cousin cry while he was making lunch for the two of them. He rushed to the other room to see why Coral who 

rarely cried was crying. When he entered the room Coral was still crying.

"What happened to herb? "Cain asked upon seeing that Coral's favorite stuffed animal's head was separate from its body.

"While I was playing with Herb,his head fell off." Coral replied crying less than earlier in that hour .

"I promise you that I will do my best to find someone to repair Herb for you "Cain said with a bright light in his eyes .Coral sniffed a little then 

nodded while smiling. "But first, let's eat ."Cain said to his cousin with a large smile.

" OK" Coral said giggling and no longer crying.

Once lunch was at the table and Cain was drinking ginger ale ,and Coral decided to ask to him a question. 

"Where do babies come from? Abby thinks it's a Stork but that sounds really weird" Coral asked, looking a little confused.

Cain spit out what he was drinking before saying " Do you really want to know?". Cain hopped She didn't He didn't want to get her mom mad at him 

"Yeah! If it's not a Stork Abby said she will go on a date with me." Coral said sounding like it was the best thing ever to her. It probably was. She is only six .

" Well it's not and that's all i'm saying " Cain said with a serious in his tone. 

"Tell me or l'll tell Mom what we did last time you babysat me for her" Coral said threating Cain .

"OK then. What happens is this usually .The man will put where he pees from in a different hole then what you pee from. Then his pee thing will 

shout out a white stream, which will try to get to this area in the woman's body that's close to their bladder, and if their lucky it reaches it and the 

beginning's of a baby have happened" Cain said all in two minutes his face looking grim 

Corals fork dropped out of her mouth and her eyes were wide open. "Oh," said Coral, looking shaken.


End file.
